


I’ll Hold You Forever

by milknhxney



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson being a dork, F/M, Reader-Insert, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney
Summary: ❝I'll always protect you.❞
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, nightwing x reader
Kudos: 31





	I’ll Hold You Forever

She awoke in a panic. Sweat covered her skin as she tried to calm her breathing though it seemed like none of her methods worked. Her fingers gripped the white defenseless sheets as her breathing remained uneven and ragged. God how she hated nightmares. Especially when it was something she constantly faced. Of course, it felt like she was alone. Being swallowed alive in the vast emptiness the spewed away in her mind. She hated it. 

Eyes slowly shifted to where the sleeping body laid almost emotionless and to someone who could barely see into the darkroom it seemed like it was a dead body. But she knew better. The sleep had him deep and he seemed at peace. She was glad her nightmares didn't wake him. She was tempted to wake him up so she wouldn't be alone in the darkness of their shared bedroom but she decided against it. Instead, she slipped from the bed leaving the room. She tried to get her mind off the terrifying thoughts but it seemed the more she roamed throughout the apartment the worst they got. 

It felt like a never-ending cycle. Each night almost felt restless and they only seemed to appear less when he was home. She found herself in the kitchen the darkness looming over her. The darkness seemed fond of her. It loved her. With quick actions, she turned on the light happy to be out of the darkness. She found herself just standing there, unsure of what to do. Alfred always told her that tea often helped whenever his stress was bad.

Fingers rummaged through the white painted cabinets to try to find what she was looking for. When her fingers gazed the box that held the contents a soft smile formed on her face. She reached into the sink grabbing a clean cup to hold the soon warm liquid. Now leaning against the counter listening to the microwave heat up her tea. As she stood there memories came rushing toward her and most of them were unsettling. 

She shut her eyes trying to think of anything that could make her happier. Anything. It was like a silent beg to anything that was out there to listen to her. She jumped when a hand laid itself on her shoulder, eyes snapping open to who was responsible for the scare. Her eyes locked onto worried blue ones silently asking if she was ok. That look alone had her walls collapsing as she threw her arms around him, crying into his shirt. As quick as he could he wrapped his arms around her body holding her close as possible as she let her emotions out.

She was an emotional mess and she couldn't be even more glad he didn't care about it. Instead of judging her he always held her close when he got the chance. Within his arms, she felt safe. Safe from the world and every danger that it held. He kept her safe. It didn't matter if the two of them went out at night fighting whatever came their way, he'd keep her safe even from her own nightmares.

"I woke up and you weren't there." He finally spoke when he noticed her crying settle. Fingers gripped the grey shirt tightly hoping he wouldn't leave her. The second she shut her eyes it felt like everything faded and she was back at the same scenario she kept dreaming about, but this time she was stuck in place. Her eyes followed the car that waited patiently at the red light, eyes soon shifting towards the girl that got out of the car, smile bright on her face as she walked towards the man that was leaning against the wall hand holding a cup hoping for some sort of cash to help him for the night. 

Everything seemed to slow down as her body turned to the loud crash. The car that held the family was now totaled, tipped upside down and smoking while another laid at rest against a nearby building in total ruin. She watched as that girl screamed, screamed in anguish as she ran towards the car that was upside down, tears streaming down her face at a rapid rate. She couldn't breathe, she was hyperventilating as a random man grabbed her trying to pull her back from the car. She tried to fight, but her body was growing weak from the tears. 

Her body fell limp and she would've fallen to the floor right there if he didn't catch her. He pulled her towards him as the two of them sat down against the cabinets. He held her close, allowing her to get everything out of her system once more. Those nightmares kept coming back every chance it got and they always seemed to get worse and worse.

"It's ok." She heard the familiar voice of her lover whisper into her ear, fingers rubbing her back to calm her down. Soon enough the tears finally stopped and she hoped it was done. 

"I can't...I can't get it out of my head." She whimpered into his shoulder feeling his fingers lightly digging into her skin. Dick allowed the silence to take over, not sure if she preferred the silence or a simple conversation. So he allowed the silence to lay rather than words as he held her close. So close he swore he could feel her soft and steady heartbeat. 

He heard the soft snore come from her as he held her. Lips met her forehead when he realized she was out cold. He smiled softly, enjoying how peaceful she looked, even if she had just expressed her pain to him. Eyes gazed down seeing her head laying comfortably on his shoulder, fingers holding tightly onto the thin fabric of his shirt. He chuckled, even in her sleep she hated if he was gone. 

***

She awoke to the sun shining into her eyes. She noticed that she was laid across the middle of the bed. A soft groan escaped her parted lips as her hand ran over her face. The bed was empty beside her. Slowly she sat up hating how her boyfriend opened up the curtains. He stated that "It allowed you to start the day on a bright note." The only bright thing was the damn annoying sun that stopped her from catching up on sleep. Throwing off the covers her feet met the warm white carpet.

Moving out of the bedroom it was the smell of breakfast that caught her attention. Arms wrapped around herself she walked into the kitchen a soft smile on her face when she was greeted to her boyfriend doing some small dances to "Holding Out For A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler. She held in her laughter as he did a small twirl finally noticing she was there. 

"Good morning." He sang sliding towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a swift kiss. "How is my beautiful and favorite girlfriend doing?"

"Favorite?" She merely laughed, "I thought I was your only girlfriend, Richard."

"That you are. That's why you're my favorite." He grinned kissing her nose. "Breakfast?"

"First off, what's the occasion, and second, you didn't burn down the whole apartment building? I'm impressed." She then laughed at his fake gasp lightly pushing her away as he turned his attention back to the food. 

"No special occasion just wanted to spoil the love of my life." He began grabbing a clean plate from the sink. "And I'm very much offended. I'll have you know Alfred taught me all I need to know about cooking."

"Is that right?" She merely teased as she wrapped her arms around his waist this time soon pressing soft kisses to his naked shoulder. "Then why do you burn it 99.9% of the time I allow you to cook dinner for the night?"

He let out a laugh, one so beautiful her heart nearly exploded. "The simple answer is I cannot get enough of your beautiful. I'll have you know it's quite distracting." She couldn't help but blush. "Now if you could go back to the bedroom while I finish this that would make me very happy. This is supposed to be breakfast in bed type thing."

"Alright handsome." She left one more kiss on his shoulder. Her body hit the warm bed with ease. The room was silent. She hated the silence. But she could be thankful that it wasn't dark. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt her heart race. 

No more dark thoughts, Y/N.

Before her panic could get any worse the door opened. Dick held his famous bright smile as he walked in with a plate of food and coffee. 

"Now hear me out," He started placing the cup on her nightstand. "I'm a bit hungry so I say we share. I don't mind going half and half on this."

He sat down beside her quickly noticing her change in tone. His smile faltered only slightly knowing why she had been so upset. 

"Hey," His voice was soft as he caressed her cheek. "Smile and don't allow those thoughts to haunt you, ok?" She nodded softly enjoying the warmth that came from his hand. "I'll always protect you." He mumbled to her. "Forever and always."

"God I don't deserve you."

"No," He merely chuckled, "I don't deserve you. My amazingly sweet girlfriend."


End file.
